danielfandomcom-20200215-history
Island Adventures
Island Adventures is an American animated miniseries based on Teen Titans Go!. It premiered on August 1, 2016 and ended on August 5, 2016 after one season and 5 episodes. Plot The Teen Titans are stranded on a deserted island for 5 whole days. Characters Main Characters * Robin * Beast Boy * Cyborg * Starfire * Raven "Coconut Cream Pie" Characters * Millionaire and His Wife "Pure Protein" Characters * Alien Skull Collector * Sticky Joe * Pizza Deliverer (cameo) "Open Door Policy" Characters * Dinosaurs "Crazy Desire Island" Characters * Magic Starfire Cat * Football with a face on it * Hockey stick with a face on it * Basketball with a face on it * Skull of a pirate volleyball player with a face on it "The Titans Show" Characters * Terra * Control Freak * Benjamin Franklin * Blackfire * The Brain * Brother Blood * Cinderblock * Gizmo * Dr. Light * Jinx * Killer Croc * Killer Moth * Mad Mod * Magic God * Mammoth * Mother Mae-Eye * Muscle * Flex * Plasmus * Rose Wilson * Sandwich Guardians * Scary Teri * See-More * Slime Monster * Trigon * Twin Destroyers of Azarath * Vegetor * Slade * The Joker * Harley Quinn * Poison Ivy * The Penguin * Mumbo Jumbo * Honk * Darkseid * Mr. Freeze Songs * Five Whole Days (opening theme) * Bamboo Song * Woo Doo * Got Go! * Island Adventure Trivia * The first advertisement for this miniseries was shown right after the premiere of the special crossover between Teen Titans Go! and The Powerpuff Girls rebooted series, "TTG v PPG" on Cartoon Network. * Aaron Horvath announced Terra's return and to appear in "The Titans Show" on July 21, 2016. * The series was marathoned on August 20, 2016 as a "Movie Event." * It is revealed the Teen Titans own their yacht called The Titan Yacht. * The week the series aired was also We Bare Bears 's return, Summer of Steven for Steven Universe and a rerun of Uncle Grandpa World Tour. * The five-part show is a resemblance to Stakes, an 8-part special. * One of Robin's birdarangs in an MP3 player. * The villain's comments on Teen Titans Go! resembles the real life comments for the same series. * It has a lot of reference section: Gilligan's Island, Survivor, Predator, Jurassic Park, Fantasy Island, Mickey Mouse and The Truman Show. * The mini series is sometimes billed as a movie. Continuity * Raven is unhooded for the 43rd time. * Terra returns in the miniseries. * Robin's habit of eavesdropping is seen again. * The title "Pure Protein" refers the recurring joke in "Nature". References * The title is a reference to a Steven Universe episode "Island Adventure". * Robin using an amusement park for dinosaurs refers the 1993 film Jurassic Park. * Beast Boy wearing a bikini of seashells refers Princess Ariel from the 1989 film The Little Mermaid. * The hats Beast Boy and Cyborg refers Gilligan and the Skipper's hats from Gilligan's Island. * Each of the Titans refer each character from Gilligan's Island: Beast Boy as Gilligan, Cyborg as The Skipper, Robin as The Professor, Starfire as Ginger Grant, and Raven as Mary Ann Summers. * Talking to sports equipment is a reference to Wilson the Volleyball from the 2000 film Cast Away. * The freckle on Beast Boy's butt looks like Mickey Mouse. * The series finale's title and plot refer to the 1998 movie The Truman Show starring Jim Carrey. * The special title is resembling from The Baby-Sitters Club book series called "Baby-sitter's Island Adventures". Errors * TBA Running Gags * The laugh track. * Raven going crazy over coconut cream pie. * Starfire acting like a movie star. * Beast Boy unexpectedly saving the other Titans from great bodily harm. * Cyborg hitting Beast Boy on the head with his Skipper hat. * Raven trying to get the other Titans to eat her coconut cream pies. * Beast Boy getting upset when Robin throws away his desires. * Robin forcing the other Titans to participate in Island Survival activities. * The other Titans dismissing Robin for his bossy behavior. * Robin says "pure protein" when he ate the insects. * Raven acting ashamed of making the dinosaurs fight and then suddenly encourages it. * Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire talking to their objects with faces on it. * The Titans wishing for stuff. * Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire fully enjoying their wishes despite Robin's efforts to taint them. * The Titans trying to get off the island but keep failing at the attempts. * Island Adventure being said repeatedly. * Robin repeatedly saying "Island Adventure". * Chorus singing "Island Adventure" a few times. See also * Teen Titans Go! Category:Miniseries